


Weathertop

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey home brings back unpleasant memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathertop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme in which I accepted prompts; [gentlehobbit](http://gentlehobbit.livejournal.com/) requested a drabble about Frodo passing Weathertop on the way home, and that first October 6th anniversary, while riding with Gandalf and the three hobbits.

The sight shouldn't have bothered him so, but it did.

The flat-topped hill rising in front of them was blameless for what occurred there -like the Bruinen ford- but its looming presence sent shivers down his spine and woke the agony lurking in his shoulder. Fortunately his companions were amenable to passing the hill before stopping for the night and did not press him when he remained silent and withdrawn beneath his hood.

When leaving Weathertop behind did not calm the turmoil in his mind, Frodo wondered if returning to the Shire would truly give him the peace he sought.


End file.
